I. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for efficient control channel assignment in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, packet data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Multiple-Carrier CDMA (MC-CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems, and so on.
There is therefore a need in the art for methods and apparatus for efficient control channel assignment in a wireless communication system.